


龙与树

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 不二周助和他龙族男朋友手冢国光的故事。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一、

不二周助近日不幸连续遇见了三起凶杀案。

  
第一起发生在周六的晚上，不二从图书馆出来，穿过小树林，走近路到学校食堂。这条小路平时没什么人走，连路灯都是零零星星，隔很远才有那么一盏灯，其余路段都是漆黑一团。不二不得不打着手电在这条小路上穿梭。在小路的另一侧是一片湖区，平时种满了荷花，夏日总有一阵香气，而如今冬季，只有残败的枯荷。湖面上倒影着远处实验楼的灯光。

在他走过路灯底下时，路灯冷白的灯光一闪一闪，风吹过小树林，只听到稀稀疏疏的声音。此时，不二听到了嘭的落水声。四下无人，他拿手电往水里一照，只见满池血水和一具漂浮的长发女尸。但是这湖的这一侧并没有任何建筑物，这尸体好像凭空从天上落下!

“请问你知道大概是几点发生的事情？”警官拿着笔记问话  
“七点二十五分。”  
“你怎么知道这么确切？”  
“因为学校的钟楼，只要一抬头就可以看见确切时间。”

学校的钟楼在校园的最高处，一年四季，阴晴雨雪，时针和分针都亮着白光，远远的好像漂浮在空中的时间。

第二起事件，是次日黄昏。整个天空都染上了火红的霞光。不二周助刚刚吃完晚饭，漫步在校园里。此时经管楼里一些零星的教室已经点起了灯。学校的灯大多是冷白的日光灯，唯有五楼靠边的教室，好似一盏暖灯。不二以为自己晃了眼，是霞光照在玻璃上的反光。

  
然而他没走多久，回头便是浓烟滚滚！人群尖叫着四处奔跑逃离。

而他刚刚经过经管楼时，正是17点整。

  
接连遇到案子，在外实习的室友白石、幸村都让他别出门了，乖乖呆在宿舍，保护好自己。然而事与愿违，他在宿舍又遇到了灵异事件。

凌晨一点多，不二正熬夜写完作业，他疲惫的伸个懒腰，准备去洗一把脸，刚刚走到阳台，他还迷糊着，就看见一个影子从上而下掉落，随即而来听到了撞击声，他心里一寒，手指都僵硬了，打开手机往下一照，果然又是一起案子。

接连发生三起案子，而不二都是目击证人，连警官的目光都有一些怀疑。

“你目击的确切时间是什么时候？”  
“凌晨一点多。”

不二没有说出确切的时间，虽然那时候他打开手机就下意识看了时间，1点27分，然而每次他都正好精确的知道，实属有些不对劲。或者说每次都遇到凶杀案才不对劲吧，不二叹口气，最近难道是水逆了不成？

最离奇的是，第一起和第三起事件，死亡的都不是校内人员，甚至警察到现在都查找不到身份。

在外实习的幸村说替他求了当地负有盛名的寺庙的平安御守，并嘱咐他片刻不离身。然而不二收到的却是良缘御守。正当他百思不得其解，却听到了一阵敲门声。

不二迅速把御守放在胸前的口袋里，一边默念着神佛。虽然之前他胆子极大，但万一开了门是幕后凶手呢？他不得不紧张起来。

不二环顾四周，抄起来一把网球拍，为应对各种开门风险——如开门就被电晕这种，他和门保持着极其长的安全距离，艰难的打开门。

门外手冢国光临风而立，他皱着眉看不二奇怪的开门姿势。

“手冢，怎么是你？”不二刷的扔掉网球拍，连忙把人迎接进来。

他们宿舍原本是四人宿舍，手冢是经常在学校、去参加国际比赛的室友。而白石和幸村在这个学期里都去校外实习了。

“幸亏你回来了。”不二拍着胸口叹息，“最近学校不太平，你要注意安全。”

手冢点点头，“我听说了。”他将一份校报递给不二。

不二拿到灯下定睛一看，标题写着：“东大校草不二周助再次卷入事件！嫌疑人仍在锁定中。”

细细读来，通篇都在怀疑不二周助为什么会恰巧出现在三个案发现场，而犯罪嫌疑人经常在案发后回现场。

不二周助仰天长叹，自己被迫见证灵异案件就算了，还被全校人怀疑是凶手，苍天啊。

他郁郁寡欢扑到被子上。

  
二、

  
“手冢，你睡了吗？”不二轻轻的叫他。不二不知道该不该叫他，但是外面的猫叫甚至太凄厉了。即使是捂着耳朵，他依然能感受到猫叫声在脑海里回荡。

“嗯？” 黑暗里，手冢的声音很低沉。  
“你听得到外面的猫叫吗？好吵啊，我睡不着。”不二幽幽叹气。

“不二。”手冢沉默了一下回道，“我听不见有什么声音。”

不二一下子从床上惊起，“？？？你没骗我的吧，手冢！” 不过不二心里明白，手冢不是那种爱开玩笑的人，他拿出手机噼噼啪啪打字给同栋楼的熬夜党菊丸。

手冢冷静的说，“没有骗你。”

菊丸也同时发来消息，“啥声音也没有啊。”

不二鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他哆哆嗦嗦，“手冢，你，介意和我一起睡一晚吗？”

随后，只听见被子翻动的窸窸窣窣的声音，拖鞋在地板上发出的脚步声，手冢带着一阵凉风，和一床薄被，躺到他的身边。

大学的宿舍床，通常都很窄，两个成年男生确实拥挤了点。不二有点不好意思，侧身让自己占的位置小一点。他碰了碰手冢，手冢的体温很高，暖和极了，并不像表面冷冰冰的。

“手冢，我是不是撞邪了，你害怕吗？”

“不要想太多。”手冢用温暖的手心握住不二的手，“睡吧，我在这里。”

手冢的声音低沉，又带着力量，还有一种可靠的安全感，不二就这样迷迷糊糊的入睡了。

五点多的时候，不二感觉有人从他手里抽走一样东西。梦中他惊恐万分，好似这珍宝就此在他怀里消失。忽然他被人推倒在地，一团影子压上来，眼看东西就要被抢走了，他紧紧抱着不放，连声大喊“救命！”

不二惊醒过来，手冢正无奈的看着他。原来不二一直握住的是他的手，都握出了红印。“不好意思。”不二连忙放开手，却也一下子就虚脱了，他披着被子软绵绵的靠着手冢身上，呼一口气，近乎依赖的声音问道，“非常时期，手冢你还去晨练吗？”

手冢点点头，替他擦了擦额头的虚汗，“不能松懈。没事的，你再休息一下吧。”

不二虽然想再睡个回笼觉，但是一个人的宿舍，未免又有什么事情发生。他只好不情愿的跟着手冢出门。

去北区运动场的路上，经过曲折的小河边，忽然不二伸出手拉了拉手冢的衣角。他皱着眉头，

“手冢，这河里有东西在叫。”

  
手冢转过身，牵住他的手，“我们去看看。”

不二睁大眼睛，“手冢，虽然我以前也是唯物主义者，但是这一次真的很诡异。警察、侦探、阴阳师都来看过，都没有一点头绪。我们还年轻，千万不可冒险，我还有愿望没完成呢！”

手冢微微翘起嘴角，他从怀里拿出符咒来，“我也是阴阳师。”

不二周助瞳孔地震。

“你怎么会是阴阳师呢，你不是网球运动员吗？”

“因为我爷爷是阴阳师，他传给了我，我并非专职做这个的。”

不二原本就拖拉的脚步停下来，“不是专业的？手冢，这东西非同小可。”

“相信我。”

大概是太阳升起的第一缕微光，照在手冢俊俏的的脸庞上，一时间晃了不二的眼睛，让不二就这样乖乖的跟走了。“主要还是手冢的自信征服了我。”不二默默地想。

他们沿着小河不断深入，越走就越幽深。这是一条人工河，是从校外的大河引流而来。再走就离开学校了，不二想。

此时手冢突然停步，他从衣服的内侧口袋里拿出一张符抛入河中，他口中念念有词，符咒瞬间炸开，一时间底下的淤泥都翻上来。

然而那东西始终不出现。

不二则乖乖的在一旁重塑世界观。一边感慨，没想到手冢在捉妖的时候都那么帅，一边目不转睛的盯着河面。

  
正在他发呆的时候，手冢不知道去哪里了。他好似从未出现，方圆几里都没有他的身影。

不二试探着叫他，“手冢？你在哪里？”而四周并没有传来回应，寂静的小树林中只传来他的回声。不二不禁汗毛倒竖，他一边跑回宿舍，一边大喊手冢。

正当他声嘶力竭的时候，不二回过头便看见一团黑雾紧紧跟着他。他连忙加快了脚步，仍气喘吁吁的念着手冢。

  
寒风刮的他眼睛涩涩的，不二一时没注意，被脚下的石子绊倒。他的手心被磨破皮，渗出血液，但他不感到疼，只感到一阵阵恐慌。不二心里想着，“完了，我恐怕难逃厄运。不知道手冢还活着没有。恐怕是我害了他。” 他不禁悲从中来。不二眼见黑雾欺身压上来，他恐慌中抄起地上的小石头用尽力气砸那怪物，而石头却穿过迷雾，嘭的落在地上，而黑雾越来越近，不二紧紧闭上双眼。

一道白光闪过，手冢拿着利剑划破黑雾。而黑雾只是散了一阵子，又重新聚拢起来。一直不说话的黑雾狞笑起来。

  
手冢小心翼翼扶起不二，将他护在怀里，一边质问黑雾，“你为何在学校里大开杀戒，扰乱秩序。”

  
那黑雾答道，“杀的又不是人，不过就是一些妖物罢了。”

不二在手冢怀里露出一个脑袋，“为什么总是和我有关？”

  
黑雾回道，“只是好奇手冢家都护着的人，会不会是那位......“他突然顿了一下，“所以去试你一试。然而你不过就是普通人罢了。手冢大人，你找错了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他越笑越猖狂。

手冢听了直皱眉，他刷的脱下衣服给不二披上，“等我一下。”

手冢说完便飞上去和他打了一架。一时间小树林上空刀光剑影。天上好似打雷一般，隆隆雷鸣不断。

不二目瞪口呆，感觉世界观又重组了一遍。忽然脸上有一丝冰凉触感，不二用手碰了碰，定睛一看，居然是大片的血液，而且似乎渗入自己的伤口，产生剧烈的疼痛。

不二几乎要站不稳的时候，手冢终于从天上下来了。不二才放下心来，他的声音都颤抖了，“手冢，我好像中了那怪物的毒了。”说完，不二就晕过去了。

一天后，不二悠悠苏醒，手上的伤口已经包扎好了，手冢正穿着黑白色的条纹睡衣，站在书桌前练字。不二只记得那天最后的印象是手冢惊惶的脸和他几乎带哭腔的声音。

  
他气息微弱的叫着手冢。手冢手下的笔一歪，划出一道黑色的墨痕。他急匆匆地走来，“不二，好点了吗？”他递给不二一杯热水，“别担心，你身上的是我的血。那妖物没有血的。”

不二小口小口的喝着水，一脸无辜看着手冢点点头。

两个人目光对到了一起，一时间两人同时道歉，“对不起。”

不二说道，“对不起，我不应该把你扯到这样危险的事情来。你哪里受伤了？”

手冢回避了不二的目光，他一脸抱歉的说，“对不起，那天我不应该自作主张，留你一个人在那诱敌。虽然我有十分把握，但是你还是吓到了。对不起。”

不二回想了那天的恐慌，确实是很过分呐，但是他还是对手冢气不起来。手冢说有把握，那一定是真的有把握。最重要的是，手冢是他暗恋了三年的室友。不二从不错过他的每场比赛，却也从来不敢表露心迹。他淡淡一笑，“没关系，我也害你受伤了，扯平吧。”

两个人默默无言，各自不知道想些什么。

过了一会，不二又问道，“手冢要找的是什么人，保护的人是谁。”

手冢不知在想些什么，顿了一下，生硬的回答，“不方便透露，总之不是你。”

不二被他的话噎到，不知为何心中有一种伤心的情绪涌起。毕竟自己和他不是一路人，自己还奢望什么呢。暗恋了好几年的室友，这段感情也应该结束了。

那妖物都说了，手冢是找错了人，一直以来手冢对他的关心和爱护，都是另一个人的。不二心底涌起一些不甘，如果在昨天事件中的是那个他，手冢就应该不会留他一人在原地不知所措吧。不二蒙头趴着枕头上，闷闷的想。

  
这件事以后，不二又似乎恢复到之前的生活状态，温和的笑着和同学们打打闹闹。只有一件事情例外，他晚上睡觉一直会被鬼压床。夜半三更的时候，他在梦中无法动弹，只见得昏昏的黑雾死死的桎梏住他，有时那黑雾还与他对话，邪门的狞笑着。他总是告诉自己鬼压床不过就是梦魇，是梦，醒了就好，一切都会没事的。最终他总是浑身大汗的惊醒。他想再次向手冢求助，却又怯于开口。他苦涩的想，放弃就干脆一点，藕断丝连的只会更加痛苦。

又到了一年一度的光棍节，不二半夜实在睡不着，又饱受失恋的苦楚。他半认真半玩梗般的发了条朋友圈，“母胎单身，找一个对象过节。” 还配了一个小猫和小狗抱在一起的图。

  
结果五点多，他再次被梦魇压醒。  
他气喘吁吁醒来，发现手冢一直站在在床边。他几乎被吓死。

“手冢！！！！你想吓死我吗？”

  
手冢却吞吞吐吐，  
“我，可以当你的男朋友吗？”

不二捂着胸口，大口大口喘气，“你不是，一直在找那个人吗。他不是你喜欢的人吗？”

  
手冢皱眉，“你在说什么。我喜欢的人一直是你。但是一直在找的人是另外一个珍稀妖怪物种，那是我们家族的任务。”

  
凌晨五点半，不二的朋友圈写着:  
已脱单，谢谢大家。

次日，不二朋友圈的人痛哭自己为什么没早起，以及全校新闻头条，不二的对象到底是谁。

三、

手冢事后发现不二经常梦魇。他一边生气不二瞒着他，更气这些都自己造成的错，还气自己一直没发现，一边又心疼极了，他决定从此要和不二一起睡。

他一言不发的将不二和被子打包抱到自己床上，心疼的摸了摸不二汗湿的额发。手冢抱着不二轻吻额头，“不二，对不起。”不二回抱了手冢，他笑笑说，“梦魇嘛，很多人都有过的，没什么大不了的。”

手冢把脑袋埋在不二的肩头，“对不起，是我辜负了你的信任，请你再信任我一次，有什么事情都可以和我说的，不要一个人硬撑。”

不二终于搞清楚手冢的脑回路，“我没有不信任你啊，我只是怕你不喜欢我。”

手冢侧躺着抱住不二，一下一下拍着他的背像哄小孩睡觉一般，在他的耳边低声说道，“我怎么会不喜欢你，不二。你不知道我那天多害怕.....ich liebe dich.”

不二的呼吸声逐渐绵长，手冢看着他的睡颜，心里酸酸麻麻的，他的骨节分明的手想抚上不二的脸庞，又怕把他弄醒而收回来，手冢最终只是保持着一动不动的姿势，抱着不二睡着了。

  
昨晚两人相互坦诚心迹，手冢决定趁热打铁，把一件极其重要的事说了。

  
手冢再三强调，是自己家族的一个秘密。他沉着脸的关了宿舍门，一本正经的跪坐在床上，严肃的也忐忑的说:

“其实我是龙。”

他以为不二会接受不了跨物种恋爱。然而不二很淡定接受自己男朋友不是人。

不二只是好奇，“所以，龙真的有两个那啥吗？”

手冢额头开始暴青筋: “不二！”

不二不带犹豫，直接上手推到了手冢，还大大方方摸了上去，一边叹息道，“幸好是一个。”

手冢:......感觉你很失望？

不二弯起嘴角，“没有呀。尺寸还不错。”一边想从手冢身上爬下去。

  
手冢抓住不二的双手，捆绑在后背，抱着他换了个体位，哪有把人摸硬了就跑的，“来了就别想走了。”

不二就被手冢扒光了衣服，还成功破了处。他红着眼睛，一次次被操哭，然而手冢也是初尝禁果，一次就食髓知味，怎么会轻易结束欢愉，只是亲吻不二水波荡漾的蓝眼睛，一边狠狠的干他。

  
事后，不二感觉自己的腰都要断了。当事人现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

四、

  
最近不二身边的怪事似乎没有减少。按理来说，有手冢护着，不会有什么妖怪敢靠近不二。

比如不二靠着手冢的胸口上睡觉，他睡的很安分，手冢低头就能亲到不二的发梢。大概是龙的本能，平时他总是暗搓搓的在不二身上留下自己的味道，最近不二身上他的味道淡了，却带着一种让他安心的香味。

  
还有，手冢发现宿舍里总是出现越来越多细细碎碎的小叶片。打扫卫生的时候，总是令人怀疑，这叶子趁着哪里的东风进来的？直到今天，手冢才发现，自己的胸口处都多了两三片叶子，他眼睁睁看着不二的小脑袋旁，突然飘落了片小叶子。

这究竟是什么妖精缠上了他的不二。他轻轻把不二的小脑袋移到枕侧，替他挽起额发。一边拾起一片叶子，盯着那叶子的纹理，细细辨认其种类。他从来没有见过这样的叶子，看起来普通，却处处不同寻常，手机上的妖物图鉴中也没有。

  
手冢皱起眉头，他将那片叶子放在胸前的口袋里，准备回家问问。

走之前，以防万一，他把自己的逆鳞留下，幻化成一块玉石给不二带上。

“带在身上。”他亲了不二一口，“今天不要出学校，我很快回来。”

  
不二朦朦胧胧被舌吻了一番，充满疑惑的翻了个身，继续睡觉。脖子上的玉石在黑暗中闪着金色的暗纹。

深夜，手冢带着一身寒气回来。  
不二连忙开门拉他进来。手冢则直接抱上不二，闷闷不乐的靠在不二的肩头。

不二拍了拍手冢的背，“怎么了，手冢。”

手冢闷闷的回道，“不二，你有没有发现最近自己身边出现很多叶子。”

“这不就是你回家的原因吗？找到了办法吗？”

“其实你是上古神树的种子，就是我们家族一直寻找的珍稀物种。最近才发芽。”

不二问，“怎么才发芽了，我都21了，难道是因为受到你的灵力的影响吗？”

  
手冢的脸颊慢慢开始发红。

“因为上次我的血进入了你的伤口，还有那个，我们做的时候，我没带防护措施，都留在里面。所以......”

  
不二眯起眼睛，手环住手冢的腰上，你是说，你把我草发芽了吗

手冢已经满脸通红了，他点点头。

  
不二笑了，手冢你好害羞啊。

手冢回避不二的目光，撇过头。为什么自己明明大不二这个小妖精很多，却经不起他的调侃。大意了！

不二摸了摸手冢的背，发现黏糊糊的，仔细一看居然是血，他一下子睁开眼睛，问手冢身上的伤是怎么回事。

手冢老实交代，是爷爷罚的。

  
在龙宫，手冢爷爷拿着叶子细细看了看，又传给其他龙族老爷看看，大家带着老花眼镜轮着看了一圈，齐齐点头。  
手冢爷爷忙问，“国光，这叶子是哪里找的？”

  
“我的男朋友不二周助身上掉下来的。这次回来，除了这件事外，我还有件事要说，就是我已经找到厮守一生的人了。”手冢国光抬眸，眼里充满坚定。

  
爷爷瞪着眼 ，“这么说，之前那孩子不会掉叶子，你和他在一起后才掉了？”

手冢不知道为什么要问这个，他疑惑的点点头。

“胡闹！你看你惹的事情，你难道不知道我们龙族的身份吗？你把他弄发芽了，会给那孩子招来多大祸事！他可是上古神树，多少妖精都想吃他的骨血，提升修为？”

  
手冢震惊极了，好似五雷轰顶，他一直被要求找的神树居然是不二。手冢一下子跪下，“我不知道他是神树，是我惹的事，孙儿一定会保护好他，请爷爷责罚。”

爷爷吹胡子瞪眼骂了一顿，最后挥了挥手，让手冢赶快带孙媳妇会龙宫躲躲。

  
手冢想了想，决定对不二实话实说，“因为你发芽了，会很危险，上古神物，人人都想要。如果没发芽，别人就发现不了。是我害了你。”

  
不二亲了亲手冢嘴角，“不要这么说，没有你，我也可能在别的什么时候突然发芽，现在总比那样好吧。”

  
手冢叹了口气，事不宜迟，需要赶快教不二妖精修行的相关事宜了。他拉着不二的手，带他去不二的意识海中。

  
不二的意识海中仍是白茫茫一片，他们不断走近，只见得一棵弱不禁风的小树苗在中央地带。

不二好奇碰了碰，小树苗的叶子窸窸窣窣的舒展起来。而手冢一碰小树苗，小树苗的枝叶则安心的在他的手心里蹭了蹭。

  
不二好奇的睁大眼睛。

  
手冢抱住不二，“不二小朋友你要快快长大。越长大，你真身也会长大，意识海也会越来越丰富。”

不二亲亲他。“我现在要怎么长。”

手冢答道，“顺从自然，吸收天地灵气，再辅助一些心法，慢慢就长成了。”

说着，手冢从他的储物袋中先掏出厚厚一沓书籍，又掏出第二沓书籍，叠起来都有小树苗高了。“这些书先看看，有什么不懂我会告诉你。”

  
不二从意识海回来以后，便整日琢磨着这些修行典籍。

他非常用功，小树苗也长得很快。不过一个月时间，半米高的小树苗已经超过了不二的身高了。

  
是夜，手冢看着身边的不二睡熟了，再次偷偷潜入不二的意识海。

他慢慢走进小树苗，轻轻摸了摸它，小树蹭了蹭他的掌心，痒痒的。  
手冢用右手划开左臂一道口子，血涓涓留下。手冢的嘴唇都白了，也没有停下。小树萎靡不振，似乎不喜欢这样的馈赠。手冢轻轻说道，“要快点长大，知道吗？”

  
此时不二突然出现，他一把抓住手冢的手，不敢相信的看着流出来的血，他气的睁开他的蓝眼睛，一手手扯着手冢的领子。

“这就是你说的顺其自然？！”

  
手冢自知理亏，只是捂着左手的伤口，默默听不二发火。

不二是第一次这么生气，“你这样帮我，我一点也不高兴。”

随即手冢被赶出了意识海。

(未完待续)


	2. Chapter 2

五、

醒来的手冢默默抱了抱不二，低声向不二道歉。

不二气的不理他，抗拒着手冢的拥抱，一个人转向墙面蜷缩起来。

  
“你别生气，我走好不好？”手冢知道他一时半会消不了气，只好抱着枕头回自己床上。

  
手冢不时闻一闻枕头上残留的不二独特的木香，既有点委屈，又怕不二生气，彻夜难眠。他确实没想到不二进步那么快，已经能发现自己偷偷进去，还能把自己赶出来，手冢叹口气，本来以为至少半年内是安全的。

  
不二确实非常生气，不仅仅是手冢欺骗了他，而且手冢还伤害了自己。他不需要手冢的帮助，他也能保护自己。

  
辗转难眠的手冢想了一夜，终于想出个不怎么出色的法子——装病。只要自己生病发烧了，不二就不会不理他。

早上雷打不动的晨练他没去，等不二起床的时候，手冢声音嘶哑叫不二，并配合着时不时的咳嗽，同时还运用法术，让自己看起来病恹恹的，毫无一丝血色。

  
然而不二看也不看他，甚至把脖子上的挂的玉石摘了甩给他，摔上门直接走了。

  
手冢这才真的发现自己踩到不二的底线了。

  
手冢忽然心痛起来，他一个人躺在床上，看着天花板默默无言。手冢也不敢看那扔过来的石头，只把带着不二体温的玉石放在胸口，不二连它都不要了，是不是要和他分手？

手冢想到这，心都慌了。他连忙爬起来，出门寻找不二。

不二就在这时出事了。

  
此时，不二正和同学菊丸上完课去食堂吃饭。

忽然一阵狂风刮来，带着各种沙石，令人睁不开眼睛。不二用手肘挡住沙石，费力的定睛一看，路上拦着一个狸猫精。看起来还是长期在学校里被同学们喂养的，腰上肥肥一圈，满脸横肉。

  
不二叫菊丸退在一旁，他睁开双眼，怒目而视。这倒霉的狸猫精正好撞到不二难得的怒火上。

  
一时间风云变化，不二独立于天地之间，风吹的不二的衣袂猎猎作响。不二拿出之前练习画的符咒，闭上眼睛用力甩出，同时念出咒词，符咒上鲜红的文字从纸上剥出，游走飞窜，将狸猫精的周围点起烈火，火焰噼里啪啦地吞噬着周围的一切草木。

  
狸猫精见自己占不到上风，向上腾空而起，转头掳走菊丸飞到半空，“选一个吧，你的命，还是你的同学的命。”

  
被抓为人质的菊丸面如死灰，他从来没有想到自己不凭借外部科技，独立于地面十米之上！何况那个狸猫掐着他的脖子，利爪似乎已经在他喉咙上割出几道血痕。即使这样，菊丸仍要骂道，“咳咳，你好卑鄙！打不过不二就要挟他。”

不二毫不犹豫，对那狸猫精大喊，“放过菊丸，不要牵扯到无辜，我来替他的命。”

那狸猫精哼了一声，缓缓落地。

不二举起双手来，一步步慢慢向他走近。“你放开他，我什么也不做，任你宰割。”

等不二距离那妖精一步之遥，妖精便放了菊丸，一大跨步抓住不二的白细胳膊。“瞧这细皮嫩肉的，吃起来一定很鲜嫩。”

然而此时，狸猫精突然痛呼，不二的胳膊发出刺眼的光芒，似乎是具有龙的神力。狸猫精一下子受不了炽热的烫伤，放开了不二。

  
不二身上发出龙的怒号，声音低沉而力量强大，如同雷鸣一般，周边其他人妖都不得不捂起耳朵。巨大的龙的虚拟形体从不二身上腾空而起，直直撞向妖怪，妖怪被撞飞几十米外，吐了一大口血。

  
不二摸着胸前滚烫的玉石想，“原来龙的逆鳞有这样的保护功能，动之则怒，触之则杀。”

手冢出门便听见雷鸣，他知道不二一定出事了。

手冢化成原形飞来，一时间天上隐隐约约渗透着金光，落地便看见动弹不得的狸猫精，他速速念了咒语，将它收入妖袋中，以后交给妖怪委员会审判。

手冢直直向不二走来，不二则在安慰刚刚经历过生死的菊丸。手冢心悸还没缓过来，不管分说，便紧紧抱着他不放。“我错了，不二。” 又委屈在他耳边轻声道，“不要不理我。”

不二好气又好笑，问他知道哪里错了没有。

手冢抱着他默而不语，只点点头。

不二将手冢从他身上拉开，看着他的眼睛认真的说，“你伤害自己来帮我，我很生气。”

手冢闷声答道，“对不起。”

不二拍拍他肩膀，“我给你的石头呢？”

不二给手冢的石头其实是自己修为凝结成实体的叶子。他一辈子修为也就能有五片。

书上写，随着不二修为的增长，这叶子的能力也会增长。这叶子带着身上能提升修为，具有强大的木系保护力，最重要的，也是引得全天下都追杀他的能力是可以起死回生。

“虽然目前还达不到那么神奇的功能，”不二对手冢说，“但将来一定可以保护你。”

手冢微微翘起嘴角，他很高兴，倒不是得到了人人都想得到的上古神树的叶子，而是因为这是他们的定情信物。无论如何，他都是不会吃的。

  
手冢托着不二的脑袋，亲了亲他，又附在他耳边轻声说，“我还要另一种加快提升修为的方法。”

手冢的气息扑得不二脖子痒痒的。

不二问是什么。

手冢一本正经答道，双修。

不二: ....我觉得我们搞修仙的，要踏踏实实提高修为，不要老是走歪门邪道！

手冢: 这个不是歪门邪道啊。不二，我觉得你有什么误解。不二？不二！

六、

许久不见的幸村和不二视频聊天。

不二想起来之前收到的结缘御守，“为什么你送我的是结缘御守？”

幸村明显一愣，开始胡编乱造，“我知道手冢一定会来救你的，所以求了个结缘御守，你看不是挺灵的。”

  
不二一眼看破了他一瞬间的迟疑，“你寄错了吧，是不是？这个结缘的是给你自己求的吧？”

  
幸村叹口气，“我记得没弄错啊，我寄出去的就是平安御守，我自己的结缘御守还在身上呢。”说着，幸村从上衣口袋里拿出了一个一模一样的粉色御守。

  
聊天结束后不二看着御守发呆，此前他一直拿这御守作书签，放在英语字典里。

他神游天外的时候，这御守自己小幅度移动了一点。

不二以为自己眼花了，他仔细看看，之前它在单词abandon上。现在已经移动到了单词的后面了。

  
不二有重大发现，连忙叫来手冢。

而此时御守就一动不动了，只听到窗外风吹过竹林的沙沙声。

两个人对视一眼，手冢默契的说，“不二，可能你看错了。不过以防万一，不如烧了吧。”

  
不二啧啧称赞，“嗯，你说得有道理。”  
他说着拿出符咒要点起火来。

此时这御守突然跳了起来。一阵粉色烟雾后，有一个俊俏飘逸的妖怪出现。

他自称是桃花妖，“在下忍足侑士。是专门保护别人的姻缘的。”

手冢揽着不二的肩膀，不二偏过头靠在手冢的腰上，懒洋洋问道，“感觉你也没保护我的姻缘啊。”

  
忍足心里想着你们俩可真不要脸啊。一边屈于淫威而恭恭敬敬，“你们俩已经很顺利了，小两口蜜里调油，没什么需要我努力的地方了。”

不二歪着脑袋问他，是不是他掉包了他的平安御守。

忍足答道，我只是随机去了一封信里。

不二看忍足眼神明暗斑驳，并没有多缠着他。

  
只见忍足一个人绕着教室走了一圈，又看着窗外发呆，他迟疑了很久，终于问出口，“能不能帮我找一个人，我想知道他过得好不好。”

  
不二好奇，“谁。”

  
忍足叹息道，“迹部景吾。”

  
不二迟疑的看了手冢一眼，手冢捏了捏不二的手，不二才回答道，“迹部景吾，那个皇帝吗？现在已经过去六百年了。”

忍足喃喃道，六百年啊。

  
“那历史上他过得好不好。”

不二答道，“挺好的，他一生平安，励精图治，国泰民安，挑了宗族里的一个聪明孩子做太子，太子登基后也是个好皇帝。”

  
手冢接着不二的话问，“你是帮迹部景吾成功夺嫡的谋臣忍足吧。史书上记载，谋士忍足后来与迹部不合，被流放至死。”

  
忍足惨淡一笑，避而不答，突然化成烟雾回到御守之中。

  
烟雾消散之时，阳光恢复了亮丽，周围好像只有光和教室窗外走过的那个人，他眼角同样具有泪痣，眼神睥睨一切，姿态雍容华贵。

  
不二紧紧捏住手冢的宽厚的手心，抬眸撞入手冢眼中，而手冢也正低首看他。

他们默契的知道，刚刚那个人就是迹部景吾的转世。


	3. Chapter 3

七、

周末，幸村回来路上撞见一个黑面男子，他身高大概一米九，鼻梁如峰，目光深沉，撞到幸村也只微微停顿了一下。他在夜雨中撑着黑伞匆匆而过，迅速被黑暗隐去面貌。

幸村嘭的打开门，忙问不二，“刚刚走的那个人是谁。”

不二从书前抬起头，“真田弦一郎，刚刚是来给忍足办身份证的，以及交代忍足要参加融入社会辅导班，就业技能培训班，还要参加成人高考冲刺班。但是忍足吊儿郎当的，他黑着脸走了。”

说着，不二转向忍足，“忍足，你几个考试都过不了的话，是拿不到城市居住证的。”

忍足的刘海刚刚遮到眼镜的上边框，他随意地披着一件外套，专注的在电脑前敲敲打打。

不二无语，“如果真的不在意，那你现在为什么在查他的资料。”

之前不二对忍足旁敲侧击迹部的事情，而忍足始终不肯再提。他自言已忘情，实质上如何，大家都有目共睹。

幸村摇摇头，“忍足他就住我们宿舍了吗？”

忍足忽然转头一笑，“我可是住御守里。”

幸村动作敏捷轻盈，他随手抄起一张椅子，迅速坐到他面前，“你有真田的联系方式吗？”

忍足摇头，“幸村，别打错主意了，人类和妖怪是没有好结果的。”

幸村呵呵一笑，“我也可以修仙。”

忍足说，“不是我打击你，你看不二，根基、天赋哪里差了，还有手冢帮他，现在也就会些小法术，何况你们普通人类。”

突然被cue的不二: “嗯？小法术？”

一瞬间忍足身边突然腾起几条树枝，将他紧紧捆住，忍足越是挣扎，枝条则捆得更加紧。

忍足却不以为然，“不二，受好了。”

只见忍足身上的枝条嘭的被炸开，而不二反受到冲击波攻击后退几步。不二扬起嘴角，数十片叶子做成的飞镖带着凌厉的风嗖嗖朝忍足飞去。忍足在宿舍狭小的空间灵巧的翻身跳跃，一一躲避。那些叶片纷纷钉在墙上。

不二道，“忍足你这是损害公物，要赔偿的哟。”

忍足笑起来，“你还是多操心你自己吧。”

只见几片叶子转了方向，轻飘飘的飞来，触到不二的瞬间反而拓展为桃枝，将不二层层捆住，而不二正打算以彼之道还施彼身，用忍足的方法炸开枝叶，却不知怎的如何都逃脱不了。

本来在小憩的手冢似乎感受到了不二的挣扎，睁开眼睛瞥了忍足一眼，气势凌人。忍足刷地放开不二，举手投降。

趁幸村和忍足继续掰扯掰扯人妖恋，不二跑到手冢的床铺上，扑在手冢的脖子上，在他耳边轻轻拉长声音，“手~冢~，我们只是在比试，不要这么凶嘛。”

手冢闭目养神，“我控制不住。”

不二捏捏手冢的脸，“拜托。”

手冢受到可爱攻击的抵抗力为零，他无奈地说，“我尽量。”

不二心情大好，亲亲手冢的侧脸，“平时也可以和我们一起聊聊天，不要像个老头子。”

手冢真拿他没办法，他将人抱起，捏了捏不二肉乎乎的屁股。“睡觉。”

“今天大家都在呢。”不二耳朵微微泛红，迅速的从他手里逃脱出来，往旁边直梯一攀，身姿矫健，到了上铺。

手冢手上温润的触感还没有消失，只见不二慌慌张张，不觉有点好笑。

不二穿着简单的白T和黑色短裤，爬梯子的时候，手冢在下面一览无余，他的T恤扬起，胸前露出的两点绯红。没有谁比手冢更知道那瘦劲的腰，被宽松短裤掩盖住的翘臀和白皙的小腿，抚摸起来是什么触感了。

更何况之后不二在上铺倚着栏杆看书，一段小腿随意地搭在栏杆上。他的腿修长白皙，肌肉线条流畅，能清晰的看见青色的血管脉络，显得格外性感，而那纤细的脚踝，一下下轻轻的碰撞着铁制的栏杆，发出叮叮当当的声音。

手冢的喉结动了动，再看下去就忍不住了，他伸手捉住他的脚踝，将他的腿按回去，盖好被子，“别着凉了。”

不二？？？有空调啊。

而最终一旁的幸村强行以打入妖怪管理局内部，获得内部考试复习资料为条件从忍足那拿到真田的联系方式。

忍足扶额:我并不想要考试资料啊......

拿到了联系方式的幸村元气满满: 加油！你一定可以通过考试的！对了，你这个守护姻缘的妖怪应该能保护我的姻缘吧？嗯？

忍足欲哭无泪: .....感觉到了他恋爱失败后的杀意。

八

忍足抱着一堆书和不二走在校园路上。

忍足单肩背着包，衬衫扣子解开，带着不知道从哪拿来的眼镜，微长的头发随意的系在脑后，手里抱着厚厚的一沓书，一副斯斯文文却玩世不恭的样子。前几天他终于被说服去参加考试，争取早日拿到妖怪城市户口，于是今天去图书馆借了不少参考书。

而不二是被幸村逼着参加学园祭。虽然他不是学生会的，但谁让他室友幸村是。幸村这周回来也是因为组织活动。

“你们是我们的招牌人物，不可以不来哦。否则.....”幸村笑眯眯的折断了手里的筷子。

想到这里，不二不由得叹口气。他穿着简单的白衬衫，一边大步走一边打领带，阳光照在他亚麻色的头发熠熠发光，他微微笑起来，干净而帅气。

周围的女生纷纷被他们俩帅哥组合迷倒。“不二学长真帅啊！”“他旁边那个帅哥是那个院的？怎么没见过啊！”“听说不二学长脱单了，到底是谁抢了我男朋友？” “眼镜帅哥不知道单身没有？”

突然，前方人群骚动起来，隐隐约约还有不少尖叫声。

不二皱起眉来，看了忍足一眼，两个人便忙忙向前挤去。不二拉住一个逃出来的同学，“前面发生什么事情了？”

女同学惊慌失措，“前面有歹徒捅了迹部同学一刀。流了好多血。地上都是血。”

不二还想继续问清楚，只见忍足奋力的拨开人群，直直往前冲去，“忍足？你等等我。”

等不二终于赶到忍足身边，只见忍足跪在迹部身边，迹部景吾早已昏迷不醒。不二探探他的鼻息，微弱几近于无。在寒冷的冬季的大地上，只有一大片枯黄的落叶和横卧其间冰凉的人影。瑟瑟的秋风卷起几片落叶复又落下。

忍足眼神黑沉，一只手紧紧握住迹部的手，另一只手死死按住伤口止血，他的身上沾染了一片红色。

不二不知道歹徒还在不在这里，人群集聚只会更加混乱，他急匆匆地赶走身边人群，“叫救护车了吗？报警了吗？不要围着了，这里太危险了，去帮忙叫学校老师、医务室的医生过来！”

忍足通过妖力和不二私下对话，语气中带着隐隐的悲哀，“救护车没有用的，他不是被人类伤害的，不二，只有你能救他了。”

忍足眼里全是恳求，“不二，求你救他，以后我认你为主，为你所用。”

即使忍足不求他，不二也不可能看着一条人命就这样消失，不二很紧张，“怎么救人啊？我还没学过。”

“只要你的血，接下来我来处理。”

不二伸出手心，划出一道血痕，忍足先用沾了他的血在地上写了一个符咒，不二默默记着笔画，画毕那一刻，周围忽然金光灿灿，令人睁不开眼。忍足又毫不客气的用力割开不二的手，按住他胳膊，用他的血喂给了迹部。

一招毕，不二感觉自己胳膊都废了，他想道，“救人真是不容易。”

忍足只抱着昏迷的迹部，依然只死死盯着他，仿佛周遭的世界都是空白，偌大天地只有他们俩人。

迹部意识昏昏沉沉，他微微的睁开眼睛，看见忍足又轻轻阖上眼，往事从他的脑海中一一浮现，他目光狠厉，声音嘶哑微弱，却依然带着气势，

“你这妖臣，还在孤身边做什么。”

不二瞳孔微缩，这是什么情况。

忍足脸色瞬间苍白，见迹部身体已无大碍了，只是握紧了手心，回道，“好，我再也不会出现在你面前了。”

他轻轻将迹部放下，因为跪坐久了，他站起来都有一点摇晃。忍足走近不二身边，拍了拍他肩膀，“麻烦照顾他一下。”他顿了几秒，似乎是叹息，“谢谢主人。”

忍足走后，迹部便又昏迷过去了，不二等到了救护车，亲自送他到医院，随后迹部家乌泱泱的人就来了，不二见自己派不上用场，只身返校。

九

这件事之后，忍足几乎没有从御守里出来了。

他一天到晚都躲到御守里不见人。本来他已经开始复习考试，现在彻底放弃了。借回来的书本都堆在角落，蒙上了一层蒙蒙的灰。

不二气汹汹地说，“考试不过，就不收你做式神了。”

忍足反叫不二有空去深山老林里的某个寺庙，将他还回去就行。

不二无言以对，拎起御守的一角用力抖了抖，“怎么这么不守信用，说好的认我为主，现在翻脸不认人。”

忍足闷闷不乐的声音从御守里传来，“嗨嗨。我考，我考还不行吗。”

凶手尚未捕捉归案，而幸村又要准备去实习了，他在一旁收拾行李，一边吐槽道，“不二，你要不去看看脱发吧，我这衣服被子，到处都是小叶子。再不看你就青年谢顶了。”

不二条件反射伸手摸了摸头发，“可能是冬天吗？季节性原因？我才刚刚发芽，不至于秃头吧。”

说着他拾起一片叶子仔细看看，“诶，这不是我的，忍足的桃树叶子吧。”

他拿起一件衣服抖了抖，便下了一阵叶子雨。

不二脸色严峻，“忍足你给我出来！不出来我叫手冢来了。”

只见终于离开御守的忍足脸色苍白，如同大病一场。

不二叹道，“就知道你有问题，说吧，你到底什么办法救迹部的，不是说我的血能包治百病吗。”

忍足笑笑，“你确实可以，但是也要耗许多修为和灵力。天道守恒，救一个将死之人也要受到一定程度的反噬。光是用点血，手冢已经要瞪死我了，怎么会舍得让你受伤害。”

不二脸色一变，“所以你自己承受了反噬？你会死吗？”

忍足捂着嘴咳嗽，“这倒不会，只是虚弱一点。没事的，放心吧。”

不二用手抵着头，总觉得这些事情在脑子里乱哄哄的，“是谁，又是为什么攻击迹部？迹部为什么想起来前世的事，前世又是谁攻击忍足？”

他猛的抬起头，“忍足，为什么你会六百年都呆在御守里。”

忍足说他自己也记不清楚，印象里有一个妖怪向他挑战，而自己不敌，本来只是普通的挑战，而对方招招致命，在千钧一发之际，他附在了一个御守上，随即封印了自己的气息，留下了一条命。

丛林里的雨淅淅沥沥，忍足浑身被泥水打湿，妖物似乎已经远去，空气中湿润的气息，令忍足想起来多年前的那天，那天他第一次见到迹部。天阴阴的，刚刚下过雨的地上堆了不少积水，还是孩子的迹部被人推倒在泥地里，一身泥点，像只脏兮兮的小猫咪。一旁看着的桃花精忍足不由得心一软，他幻化成少年，替迹部赶走那些讨厌的坏孩子，但迹部只是高傲的抬了抬头，自己硬撑着站起来说要收他作侍卫呢。忍足不由得笑出声，明明自己都站不起来了。忍足昏迷前只看见丢了御守的小妹妹跌跌撞撞回来寻找她的御守。后来他就不清楚了，大概是一年期满后小妹妹去寺庙还愿，将御守还给寺庙，忍足就一直呆在御守里，但由于过分虚弱，始终没有力量突破御守的封印。

而另一边，迹部在医院一直等忍足回来找他，每天都期待打开门的人是忍足，都将他们见面的第一句话构想了无数遍，将忍足的反应都模拟了遍，结果一个月过去，自己的伤都快好了，却始终没有看见忍足身影。

迹部等得都快烦死了，命也是忍足救的，他都不知道该气些什么，他烦恼的想，等了一辈子，到头来还是本大爷去找他。

他徘徊了学校一圈，希望能不经意的看见忍足，却始终不如他意，最后终于摇摆着走近不二的上课的课室。

此时还在上课，教室外空空荡荡，只有一个手冢在教室门口等人，拿着书皱着眉，活似一个老教授。

迹部有一些不耐烦，“不二在哪个教室？我找他。”

手冢抬头看了他一眼，莫名带了点冷厉，“你找他有什么事？”

迹部负气道，“忍足在他那里吧，我要他把忍足给我。”

手冢缓了缓语气，“不二在教室里上课，等下课去找他吧。”

此后又是长长的沉默，迹部不由得感到一丝丝尴尬，在倚着栏杆百般无聊下，迹部对手冢说道，“感觉你谈恋爱以后变了不少，”他摸了摸下巴。“更加成熟了。没说你之前不成熟，之前的成熟是死板的，现在有了一种生气，不二给你的影响挺大的。他平日看起来笑眯眯的，应该是挺好说话的？当然不管怎么样，忍足我是要定了。”

手冢想起来他的小男朋友，嘴角略微上升几度。手冢看向不二在教室里的身影，眼中带笑，“忍足在他那，你得自己说服他，和我说没有用。我没办法。”

不二靠在椅子上，两手一摊，“我也没办法，他不愿意见你。”

迹部沉默了，他说自己从来没有真的要赶忍足走。毕竟他们从小一起长大，走过了那么些岁月，他早已猜到忍足的妖怪身份。他也从来不介意忍足的身份。

不二便好奇，“那你为什么流放忍足？”

迹部掩饰性咳了咳嗓子。

当时迹部刚刚登基，彼时内斗激烈，国运衰弱，他不得不被迫联姻，如果不这样，几千万子民将葬身铁蹄之下。无奈之下，他只能牺牲自己，挽救他的国家。而忍足接受不了，自己请求流放边境。

不二坐直身子，叹道，“是我也接受不了所喜欢的人和别人结婚，你知道他喜欢你的吧？”

迹部却突然发狠说道，“孤一辈子和皇后都只是假的联姻。几个孩子都是宗族子弟之中挑选的。他忍足就这么恨我？为什么不回来找我！让我苦等了一辈子！”

不二叹息，命运弄人，恐怕忍足也未必真的请求流放边疆，而是去调查邻国，结果为一妖所害，六百年后才重见天日。

他将自己所想全部告诉了迹部，迹部默默无言，对着夕阳，他的泪痣似乎闪闪发光，他只是求不二让他再见一面。

不二倒爽快的把御守丢给迹部。“别再弄丢了，下次没人正好找到他了。”

不二想，再不把御守送人，他喝了醋罐子的男朋友就要放火烧了忍足了。

教室外，手冢在等不二。他身穿黑色制服，身材修长，倚着栏杆专注地读书，一阵风吹来，樱花纷纷扬扬落下，不二刚想叫他，他心有灵犀一般，转过头来看着不二一步步走近。

手冢眼神柔和，“给他了？”

不二点点头。

手冢见不二闷闷的，便揽住不二的腰，亲亲他的嘴角哄道，“忍足自己的感情都没处理好，一定不是什么好结缘御守，我们下次自己去求一个。”

不二“噗”地笑了出来，他微微踮起脚，双手攀住手冢的脖子，在吻上他之前说，“有你就够了。”

后来，迹部为了感谢不二救他的命，给不二送来很多营养品。

不二礼貌拒绝，不要不要。真的不要。

迹部看了手冢不二这对小情侣一眼，想了想，和后面的工作人员说，是不是不够，这样吧再送一些牛鞭等保养品。

不二大惊失色，拼命摇头，大可不必，这些我都收下了，那东西就不需要了！

迹部看着他们走远，和忍足对视一笑，以退为进这招果然好使。


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车

番外

妖怪要想参加人类社会的体育竞赛，必须带着一种特殊的护腕。这护腕保证妖怪失去妖力作为普通人进行比赛，维护了比赛的公平正义。

  
刚刚参加完比赛的手冢，在休息室接到男朋友热情的拥抱。手冢下体支棱着，抱着不二蹭了蹭他的软乎乎的屁股，不二从他怀里探出头来，怒目而视，你再蹭我就咬你了。

手冢轻笑一声，咬吧，说着捧着他的后脑勺吻下去。

不二被吻的昏昏沉沉，自己的欲望也被唤起，手冢伸手解开他的西装裤，就着他的内裤，一下一下抚慰着他的欲望。

不二突然想起来，手冢这时候还受到护腕的效力的控制，他不怀好意的笑出声，顺势将手冢扑倒在休息室的沙发上。“手冢，现在还没有恢复妖力吧。现在就好好让我疼爱手冢吧。”

说着不二坐在了手冢的腰上。不二一一解开手冢的衣物，将他脱下来的短袖朝上一扔。他迫不及待的扯下手冢的裤子，手冢的分身翘起来很精神，上面带着他独特的男性气味。

手冢只是笑笑，”好，你来满足我。”

  
不二压在手冢身上，难耐的蹭蹭，自己的下体便和手冢的分身摩蹭在一起。手冢克制不住发出一阵轻喘，彼此摩擦了几下后，手冢抽出左手抓住两个人的分身一起抚慰。

  
手冢知道不二全身的敏感点，他不住的亲吻他的脖颈，轻咬他的耳垂，蹂躏他的腰窝，舔舐他的乳头，用左手的老茧，一下一下抚慰不二的阴茎。

数个月未见面，一点点轻微的触碰几乎就让不二身体敏感的颤抖，单单靠手冢用手，不二就射在手冢的阴茎上。

帮我舔干净。手冢喘息着说着，扶着自己的欲望，让不二舔舐干净。不二看着紫红色的阴茎上面的浊液，交杂着自己和手冢的味道，他红着眼睛舔上去，双手捧着那东西，又像小动物吃食，将它舔的干干净净，又将它彻底含住。他的手抚摸着含不了的囊袋，用手指刮擦着，揉捏着，一边吃力的吞吐着巨大的阴茎，像含食着大号的棒棒糖，有时又吐出来，转而含住那囊袋，不断的舔舐，吸咬。

手冢的手插入他的头发之中，按着他的脑袋，一下一下进出着，忍不住剧烈地喘息着。

不二把那阴茎全部含进去，手冢的前端不断的分泌出一些白液连同他的口水一起从嘴角漏出来，留下一道明亮的水光。

手冢看着这样的绝色，几乎不能控制住自己不动，让不二来满足他。他声音低哑，喜欢吗？

喜欢。不二含着那阴茎含糊不清的说，他的舌头和牙齿刮擦着，一下一下刺激手冢的敏感点。他费力的吞吐着，虽然困难，但是充满了餍足，这神情取悦着手冢。

手冢没忍住，开始用力在他的口里抽插。不二被插的说不了话，只是呜咽。他费力的配合着，一下一下吸着手冢的阴茎，做出吞咽的动作，迎合着靠近他的大腿根部。

  
手冢被舔的舒舒服服，他看着不二的后穴都打湿了床单，晕染出一块痕迹。他忍着笑，从不二的口腔里抽出，发出啵的一声。湿漉漉的阴茎蹭在了不二的脸上。

手冢微微扬起嘴角，“不二，我从来没有靠妖力来压你。”

不二听后瞳孔放大，随即不二被抱着翻过了身。

  
不二在下面朝上望去，手冢的背很宽厚，肩膀线条流畅，肌肉分明，他双手撑在不二脑袋的左右，低下头咬了不二的嘴角一下，隐忍的汗从他额角滑下，不二想到了一个不恰当的比喻，好似猛虎扑食。

手冢低头深深吻下去，在不二的口腔中强取豪夺。而不二被吻的七荤八素，腰肢发软，原本的挣扎渐渐平息。

手冢揉了揉他的屁股，轻轻掰开，挺身直接进入不二的身体。不二的后穴已经很湿了，进去几乎毫不费力。

不二被猛地一撞，失声叫了出来。“唔，卑鄙手冢！”

手冢微笑，“再叫几声。”说着又深深的撞了几下。

不二叛逆的哼哼唧唧，“老婆老婆老婆。”

手冢却笑起来，不二都感受到彼此相触的胸口剧烈地震动起来，不二突然脸颊发红发烫，明明见过他笑好多次了，心脏却依然跳的飞快。

  
手冢一下一下的撞击，直直插入所能到达的最深处。他抓起不二的手放在不二的肚子上，让不二感受被他顶出痕迹，“感受到了吗？我在你这里。”

不二耳朵尖都红了，感觉自己要烧起来，全身都泛起粉红。

手冢看着身下害羞的人，渐渐加快速度，不二声音都软了，手冢吻住他的唇含糊地说，“叫我。”

不二双眼迷离，胡乱叫着，“手冢，国光，哥哥。”

“不对。”

  
不二瞪了手冢一眼，依然犟道，“老婆。”

手冢眸子里包含着浓浓的情欲，声音富有磁性，他低下头附在他耳边，轻轻说道，“叫老公。”

这性感低沉的声音随着手冢更深的撞击，让不二一下子就给射了。

手冢不满的拍打不二的屁股，发出了淫靡的声音，在不二白皙的臀部留下红色的痕迹。手冢更加大力地抽动着，紫红色的阴茎在雪白的臀部间进进出出，交合之处源源不断的沁出白液，手冢在这样的冲击下不觉又胀大几分。他每一次的撞击都深深击中不二的敏感点，不二发出几乎破碎的呻吟，不二感觉自己快要被劈开，浑身只有那一点格外敏感，自己的欲望也渐渐抬头。

手冢的薄唇四处点火，在不二身上四处游走，一路舔舐啃咬，留下淫靡的水光。他用力吸咬着不二的粉红乳头，左手则揉捏着另一个，不二被他揉得浑身颤抖，只想手冢快快带他攀上欲望的高峰。

而手冢偏不如他所愿，将自己的阴茎退出至穴口，蹭着臀缝浅浅抽插。不二再次硬起来的阴茎顶着手冢的小腹，无人触碰而轻轻晃动，不二只好自己缠着手冢精壮的腰，在他那留下不少水光。后穴的突然空虚，令不二难耐的扭动，他只想自己被手冢全部填满，一丝缝隙也不留下。

手冢深色的眸子看着他，似乎在等待什么。不二撇了撇嘴，这个男人怎么这么执着，不二别过脑袋，红着脸如他所愿喊他老公。

手冢将他头转过来，吻着他的睫毛，“不行，看着我再叫一声。”不二身体的空虚让他忍不住发出小动物般的呜咽，他将脑袋蹭了蹭手冢的脖颈，“呜求你了，手冢。”

手冢抚摸着他的脑袋，不二的头发蹭得他心里痒痒的，“乖。”自己快要隐忍不住，将欲望抵在不二的穴口。

不二从他怀里抬头，蓝眼睛里盛满水光，眼角微微发红，几乎颤抖的发出声音，“老公。”

手冢这才餍足的亲了亲他汗湿的额发，狠狠地挺入占用他。

  
不二后来被操得肚子装了满满的精液，白液不断从他股间流出来。不二嘶哑着哭着说，“手冢，不要了，装不下了。”

手冢继续用力的贯穿不二的身体，不二攀住手冢的脖颈，眼睛里闪着水光，“老公我错了呜呜呜。”

“下次还敢？”

“不敢了呜呜呜。”

n年后

  
手冢到不二的意识海里打坐，吸收大树的日月精华。

他闭着眼睛，却能感受到一道视线一直盯着他。手冢猛然睁开眼，发现有一个小果子在偷偷摸摸看他。

他跳到树上，那个小果子却躲起不见了。树上叶片郁郁葱葱，一时半会他怎么也找不到那个小果子。

也不知道是不是他一时看花眼了。

手冢回到现实，不二在吃酸酸的蜜饯，正歪过头，用亮晶晶眼睛看看他。

  
手冢......

  
他有一种预感。手冢紧张的手抖了，急急的拿出书来查阅资料。

  
忽然，万籁俱寂，只听到书落地的声音。

  
2n年后

虾兵蟹将狂奔而来，大喊着，“喜报。”

手冢爷爷着急的拄着拐杖出来，问，“是龙儿还是苗苗啊。”

  
虾兵蟹将恭恭敬敬的低下头，“回老太爷，喜得一龙儿。”

  
爷爷拄着拐，重重捶了捶，叹气，“又是龙儿，不二家是要绝后了啊。”

远处，不二叹道，“爷爷怕是又要生气了。其实我真不在意是龙还是树。绝了就绝了吧。至少龙还不会招来全天下的觊觎。”

手冢在旁边翻书，“爷爷年纪大，当了大半辈子的珍稀妖物保护协会会长，自然思想观念有些落后。”

“只是到时候爷爷又要骂你不争气了。”

手冢觉得没啥，他弯下腰亲亲不二的嘴角，“替我委屈？”

  
不二回吻回去，轻声答道，“那是自然。”

  
国助撇撇嘴，在一旁逗弟弟，小家伙主动的握上他伸出的手指，打了个奶嗝。


End file.
